


This fire and the desire

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was used to crushing on Jared from a distance, but then Jensen's father marries Jared's mother and the whole balance of Jensen's life is shaken to it's foundations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This fire and the desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/31868.html>

**~6 months ago~**

  
"Married? You're getting _married_?" Jensen gasped.

"Yes, and Sherri and I have bought a house together," Alan said with a smile. "Jensen, I know this might be a bit strange for you, but it'll be good for us. You need a mother, and this way you get a brother as well. You won't be an only child anymore."

Jensen stared at him. His father wanted him to live under the same roof as Jared fucking Padalecki? The school's Golden Boy and the focus of Jensen's all wet dreams? And now they would be _stepbrothers_? Jensen had clearly died and gone to Hell.

"Of course, Dad, it'll be good," he forced out with a smile. "I do hope I get my own room, though."

And he hoped it was far away from Jared's, or things would get weird.

 

**~2 months ago~**

****

 

**_~Jensen~_ **

  
Hell would have been easier. His room wasn't far from Jared's at all; in fact, their rooms were only separated by a tiny shared bathroom. And it wasn't like they got along, or even talked, because Jared was his opposite in every way possible. Always smiling, always talking, and when he was out of the house, always surrounded by people. Jensen looked across the lawn to the pool area where Jared and his friends were swimming in a very loud way, laughs and shouts carrying over to where Jensen was sitting under a tree with a book in his lap and glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

Jared was just coming up from the water, tanned skin sparkling with tiny droplets in the scorching sun, and Jensen could feel his mouth go dry and his jeans becoming very tight. A flush crept up his cheeks as he eyed Jared over the top of his glasses, and then Jared turned around and met Jensen's gaze head on, a lazy smile on his lips and a tilt to his hips that only accentuated his narrow waist. Jensen's breath caught in his chest and he turned a deep shade of red as he bent back over his book.

Jared's friends ignored Jensen. They always did; the athletes didn't bother with the shy boy who always kept his nose in his books. Jared ignored Jensen most of the time as well; he was just a bathroom away, but they lived in different worlds. But sometimes Jensen could get a glimpse of Jared's world, like right now when he was was frozen to the floor outside the bathroom. Someone had forgotten to close the door and he could see Jared inside, in the shower. Naked.

The boy hadn't even bothered with the shower curtain, water splattered out on the floor as Jared tipped his head back, arching his long neck and letting the water stream down his face, plastering his hair to his scalp as he hummed softly. The vision was pure sex and Jensen was rock hard in his jeans, one hand palming his cock as he looked at Jared. He couldn't stop looking, he didn't want to stop.

And then Jared turned slightly so that Jared could see more than just his back and ass, and what an ass it was, but the new view was better, breathtaking. Jared was as hard as Jensen, cock thick and red curving up against his belly and Jensen had to bite back against a whimper. He had wanted Jared since the first time he saw him, long before Alan and Sherri ever met, but he had never wanted him more than he did at that moment. Wanted to feel him, taste him, taste himself on Jared. Anything. Everything.

Jared started to turn around to face the door and Jensen took a quick step back, hiding, but he didn't remove his hand from his cock, palming it through the denim . Within minutes he came in his own pants, Jared's name on his lips and just a thin wall between the two of them.

 

 

**_~Jared~_ **

  
Jared had noticed it within weeks of them all moving into the new house. The way Jensen's gaze followed him around a room, the way his cheeks turned red when he got caught looking. It took him longer to realize what the looks were about.

Jensen was clearly shy, that much had been obvious from the start. Jared didn't think the boy had met his gaze more than a handful of times, but he had started to think there was more to it. And then one day it just clicked. He had been on the sofa, stretching to try to find a more comfortable spot for his long, lean body when Jensen walked in and Jensen's eyes had snapped to the bare sliver of skin between his tee and his jeans. That was when Jared knew what it was all about. And that was when the fun began.

The guy was cute, no doubt about it. Light brown hair that turned to honey tones in the bright summer sun, and more freckles than Jared would ever be able to count. The few times Jensen actually did meet his gaze, Jared was amazed at the deep green colour of his eyes, only enhanced by specks of gold that matched his golden freckles. That wasn't the only thing that got to him, though. Cute as Jensen was, it was his lips that did Jared in. Plush, full lips, and once he realized why Jensen was looking at him, Jared couldn't stop thinking about having those lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted that; he just wanted to have some fun first.

That was why he had turned towards Jensen at the pool, posing for him, and seen the boy turn red and hide his face from Jared. He was so easy to play; Jared liked that blush, liked to be the reason behind it. It was like Jensen was an instrument to be played: Strike a pose and Jensen would turn red, gasping for air and biting that tempting lower lip.

Still under the stream of the shower, Jared could hear a soft half-choked whimper that he was sure signified Jensen coming. Probably with the image of a naked Jared in his mind, after all; that was why Jared had pushed the door open before going into the shower in the first place. He had felt the boy's eyes on his back, and when he tilted his head back he could feel his own muscles ripple under the skin of his back. Jensen's gaze on him had turned him rock hard.

When he focused, he could hear a low panting on the other side of the wall, the sound of Jensen trying to get his breathing under control again.

Jared smirked and stepped out of the shower. His his own cock was still hard and throbbing, but he wanted to play more before he let himself come, so he wrapped on towel around his waist and stepped up to Jensen's door, knocking on it lightly. The knock was met by a rustling and a small gasp and in his mind's eye, Jared could see the smaller boy fix his clothes in order. He wondered if Jensen had taken his cock out, thinking about Jared.

The door was pulled open before he could think more about it, and Jensen stood there, cheeks still pink and eyes wide.

"J-J-Jared," he stammered out, eyes flickering down to take in the towel.

"Hey Jensen," Jared said with a bright smile, leaning against the door frame in a way that he knew would make the towel part to show off his muscled thigh. "I was just wondering, have you got any clean towels? This one seems a bit...small..."

Jared made a sweeping gesture down his own body and Jensen's eyes followed the movement, cheeks going from pink to red and mouth falling slightly open.

"I...I...yes..." Jensen said, but he didn't move.

With a little shift of his body, Jared pushed his hips off of the door, making the erection under the towel apparent.

"Can I have one? Kinda wanna be dry, I don't wanna turn my entire bed into a wet spot."

Jensen turned around quickly then, but Jared could hear the hitch in his breathing. When Jensen returned with a big towel, Jared smiled brightly and tossed the small one he had been wrapped in on the toilet seat behind him as he replaced it with the bigger one.

"I need to... I..." Jensen turned and fled from his own room.

Jared smiled. Oh, this was so much fun.

 

 

**_~Jensen~_ **

  
Jensen sat on his bed, trying to get his mind together. Jared had been... He couldn't even find words for what Jared had been. Hot as hell. Sexy. Teasing. Strange. All and nothing at the same time.

Maybe it wasn't Hell, maybe it just was Purgatory? It had to be something, at least, the fact that Jensen was stuck in a house with a guy he had been crushing on since they started high school. And said guy standing naked in front of him, almost in his room. Naked while Jensen's pants were still sticky with his own come.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed, suddenly hard again, and he was just about to reach down for his cock when he heard a moan. It made him sit right back up and stare at the bathroom door. It was fully closed, but he was sure that on the other side was the reason for the moan he had heard, and there was no doubt there _had_ been a moan.

Before he could think about it, he stood up and tip-toed over to the door, pressing his ear against it just as another moan and then a gasp broke the silence. The sounds sent his mind reeling, trying to make sense of it all. Very carefully, he eased the door open, but the bathroom was dark and abandoned, save for one sliver of light coming from the slightly open door to Jared's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't do it, but Jensen couldn't help it: he moved towards the door and peaked inside. The view that met him was all his dreams and then some.

Jared was on his back on the bed, legs spread apart and one hand around his own cock, bigger and harder than it had been earlier. He stroked it up and down with slow movements, soft moans spilling from him as his hips jerked up into his hand. Jensen was transfixed, taking in the red cock head glistening with beads of precome, and the way Jared's hand moved, slow twist of his wrist and fingers moving up over the head, dipping into the slit.

Jensen bit his own lip, staring at Jared touching himself, eyes riveted on the way precome made his skin glisten in the dim light of the room. There was a soft sound of skin against skin and it shot straight to his own cock, and Jensen bit back against a whimper as he stared at his stepbrother, eyes not leaving his body until Jared arched up, shooting pearls of milky white come all over his tanned chest.

 

 

 

**~Now~**

  


**_~Jensen~_ **

  
The sound was familiar by now, Jared's moans as he stroked himself, and as he had so many other nights, Jensen moved to peek into the room, watching Jared spread naked on the bed. Jensen was only dressed on soft pajama pants, one hand inside curled around his cock as he fought to keep his own moans back.

He had lost count of all the times he had touched himself while he watched Jared. Lost count of all the times Jared had been in their bathroom, naked under the water, with the door to Jensen's room open. They still didn't talk, but Jensen couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks when Jared looked at him, like Jared knew that Jensen watched him.

Suddenly Jared stopped his stroking and sat up, eyes turning towards the dark bathroom. Jensen _knew_ that Jared couldn't see him, but it still felt like those multi-coloured eyes were burning into his. And then Jared spoke.

"Come here, Jensen."

Jensen gasped and took a step back, yanking his hand up from his pants; his chest hurt as he pulled in ragged breaths of air.

"I know you're there," Jared said, "I can hear you. Come here, now."

The voice was demanding. It wasn't a request, it was an order, and Jensen found himself moving forward without being able to stop it. He pushed the door open and met Jared's eyes.

 

 

**_~Jared~_ **

  
Jared stood up and walked over to Jensen, towering over the smaller boy. Jensen closed his eyes, his breathing reduced to small gasps of air pulled in between slightly parted lips, and Jared could feel his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You've been looking at me, Jen," he whispered, smile spreading across his lips as Jensen shivered. "Two months you've looked at me, listened to me, and I've known all along."

Jensen's cheeks were burning red and Jared was almost surprised he couldn't feel the heat radiating from his flushed skin. He looked down at Jensen's bare chest, tanned skin covered with a soft dusting of freckles, and knew what would happen. What he had wanted for two months now, what he had been building up to. He moved to stand behind Jensen, hands landing on the boy's narrow hips and laughing softly as Jensen jumped at the touch.

"You're pretty when you blush, Jensen," Jared whispered low. "All that blood colouring your skin, all because of me." He leaned in closer, lips brushing Jensen's ear. "Think I could get that blood rushing to other parts of your body?"

A whimper left Jensen's lips but he didn't move, didn't open his eyes.

Jared pushed the soft pants down, watching them pool around Jensen's feet, and moved one hand around to curl his long fingers around Jensen's still-hard cock.

"Mmm, see I already have. Are you so hot for me, Jen? Is this what I do to you? Are you getting all hard watching me stroke my cock?"

Another shiver ran through Jensen's body, but the silence stretched on.

"What is it you're thinking about when you watch me? Is it what you want to do to me? I think not... I think..." He stroked Jensen's cock with a twist of his wrist and Jensen's hips snapped forward, fucking into Jared's hand. "I'm sure you think about what _I_ could do to _you_. Isn't that right, Jenny?"

"Yes..."

The word was so low that Jared almost thought he had imagined it, but Jensen's lips had been moving, and the boy was trembling under Jared's hands.

"Oh, the things I could do to you, Jenny." Jared reached up and put two fingers in Jensen's mouth, forcing them inside. "Be a good boy and get my fingers wet, 'cause they're going up your ass within a minute whether you prepare me or not."

Jensen sucked at his fingers greedily, body moving as he tried to push back against Jared at the same time that he tried to get more friction on his own cock.

"Two months," Jared said as he pulled his fingers out. "Two months and you seem so riled up, Jen. Want it bad, don't you?"

Jared took a step back, looking down at Jensen's back, at the expanse of bare skin and the curve of his ass. He pushed Jensen forward, the boy stumbling a few steps before he fell forward on Jared's bed. Just a second later, Jared was pulling him up on all fours and spreading his ass open. He put his spit-slick fingers against the small pink hole, pushing one finger inside without preamble.

"God...hurts..." Jensen whimpered.

"Oh..." Jared gasped. "Jenny, are you a _virgin_?"

Jensen didn't respond, but he tried to pull away form Jared's probing finger. That was not part of Jared's plan; he pulled the boy back with his free hand, movement forcing his finger all the way in, and Jensen whined and wriggled against the intrusion.

"Have you ever had someone else's fingers inside you, Jen?" he asked, voice dipping deep. "Fingers finding just the right spot..." He pushed his fingers against the sweet bundle of nerves and Jensen moaned, pushed back as pleasure exploded through him.

"Please, please, please," he gasped out.

"Please what? Want more, Jen? Want more fingers in this tight hole of yours? 'Cause trust me, that's part of the plan." Jared pushed another finger inside—too much friction, too little prep, but the heat surrounding his fingers was amazing and the sounds spilling from Jensen's lips were intoxicating.

"You look so fucking good like this, your pretty hole spread around my fingers, your ass just waiting for me," Jared said as he watched the way his fingers moved in and out of Jensen, scissoring them slightly to open him up more. "So many things I want to do to you, but this... Oh, this we must do now. Me, fucking your little virgin ass, Jen, fucking you raw."

 

 

**_~Jensen~_ **

  
The words barely penetrated the foggy haze of Jensen's arousal, and he couldn't have answered even if he wanted to. All his focus was on the mixed burn and pleasure of Jared's fingers inside him, Jared's other hand on his hip holding him in place. It was glorious and Jensen couldn't stop the moans, couldn't stop himself pushing back, trying to get more inside.

"So greedy for it, fucking love it, don't you? Love my fingers in your ass, spreading you open for my cock. Such a slut for my cock, aren't you, Jen? Gonna love every fucking moment of it."

Jared's voice was deep and rough, sending shivers down Jensen's spine, and then he moved his fingers inside Jensen, finding that spot again. A half-bitten off shout left Jensen before he could stop it, making Jared laugh softly. Jared shifted behind him, fingers still inside, and Jensen heard the telltale sound of a lube bottle being opened before something cold trickled down his crack, making the slide of Jared's long fingers easier. Another twist and push of skilled fingers and Jensen could feel tears burn in his eyes as he fought back the loud moans that begged to be let out.

"You should see yourself, your little pink hole glistening, begging to be fucked. Do you want it, Jen?" Jared asked as he pushed a third finger inside roughly.

The sound that came from Jensen was a keening, his whole body trembling.

"Yes," he managed to get out.

"What was that? C'mon, Jenny. Want to hear you beg for it... Beg for my cock in your pretty ass. Tell me how much you want it, how hot you've gotten watching me."

Jensen bit his lip. He didn't want to...didn't want to beg. But the feel of Jared's fingers was amazing, the twist and curl, and every time he rubbed _that_ spot, Jensen saw stars. He managed to hold back for another few minutes before it got to be too much.

"Please, Jared, do it."

"Do what?" Jared asked and Jensen was sure he could hear a smile in his voice. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Want you, in me. God, fuck, please Jared. Please fuck me!" Jensen was barely aware of the pleading words leaving him; he would do anything to get this.

Jared moved in closer and Jensen could feel the big cock nudge against his ass. One of Jared's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him up so that Jensen was standing on his knees, back pressed against Jared's chest.

"Want my cock in you?" Jared whispered in his ear. "Want me to fill you like that?

"Oh god, yes!" Jensen tried to push back against the fingers still inside him but Jared pulled back, pulled out. "No, no, don't stop... More, fuck please more. Need your cock in me, want it, please."

Jensen was reduced to babbling, begging, by the time he felt Jared reach down and grab his own cock, aiming and slowly pushing forward to slip his cock head just an inch into Jensen's lube-slick opening. The burn was intense, more than Jensen had ever felt before and he whimpered, almost pulling away, but Jared's hands landed firmly on his hips, pressing him down on his cock, inch by inch until he was buried balls deep inside Jensen.

There was burning and pain and Jensen gasped for air, thankful that Jared was holding him still, letting his body relax, trying to get used to being more stretched than he had ever been before. Then Jensen could feel the pain ebbing away, being replaced by a new feeling of being completely full, and when Jensen moved experimentally, the drag of Jared's cock inside him spread sparks of pure pleasure through his body.

"Oh God," Jensen gasped. "Didn't know it...oh... Move, please move!"

Jared didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, hand still on Jensen's hips as he snapped forward, a quick movement that would have had Jensen falling forward on the bed if it wasn't for those two big hands. Every pull and push sent pleasure spiraling up inside Jensen, made him push back, moaning and begging Jared for 'more, god, please, more.'

"You look so fucking amazing like this, Jen, hole stretched around my cock, so full of my cock," Jared gritted out, face buried in Jensen's hair as he fucked him with deep, slow movements. "Jesus, gonna fuck you so good. And then, when I've filled you with my come, I'm gonna lick your hot ass, gonna push my tongue inside you, Jen, taste and lick until you come harder than you ever had before."

Jensen thought his brain would short out, the imagery Jared provided pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and he wasn't even touching his cock. He moved his hands back, nails digging into the firm muscles of Jared's thighs, and Jensen tried to pull him closer, deeper.

"Jared, oh God, Jared, fuck...fuck...so good."

Then he could feel it, Jared pulsing inside him, hot come filling him up and leaking out as Jared kept on fucking into him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jensen wriggled on Jared's cock, searching for the friction to push himself over the edge. But Jared pushed him forward, pulling out, and Jensen was back on all fours before his disappointed whimper had faded to silence.

He almost screamed in pleasure as Jared's tongue dipped into his freshly fucked ass, a circling motion around the rim and then pushing inside, warm and wet.

"Fuck, you taste so good Jen," Jared whispered, lips against Jensen's ass. "Taste fucking wonderful, my come inside you, your hole stretched wide open and leaking with my come."

He pushed his tongue back in as he grasped Jensen's cock with one hand, and that was enough to push Jensen over the edge, orgasm hitting him harder than he ever thought possible. His body shook with it, spurts of come slicking the sheets and Jared's hand as Jared's tongue fucked him through the orgasm until Jensen felt boneless, brainless, and truly well-fucked. Jared pulled back then and Jensen fell flat on his belly on top of the messy bed, gasping for air and his body still trembling with the aftershocks. Jared's big hands spread out over his ass, rubbing softly.

"Took it so fucking good, Jen," Jared mumbled, pressing an open mouth kiss to the dip of Jensen's spine. "Hole stretched around my cock, so good. And still, there are so many things I want to do to you..."

~*~

  



End file.
